The Bizarre Coma
by ChrisTheFanWriter
Summary: Connor Martins, an 18-year-old boy, falls into a coma from a car crash and he, somehow, wakes up in a world full of animals. He then discovers the world of Zootopia, until he awakens. FYI: I DON'T OWN ZOOTOPIA. I DO OWN THE OCS.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is Chris from Warner Bros Digital Media (no, the name's not taken). This is my first ever fan fiction on my account. Hope you enjoy it. Please, no bad reviews.**

My name is Connor Martins. I am 18 years old and I live in the city of New York. My life was normal as it used to be. This is actually the day I died. I'm just kidding! I didn't just die; I was in a coma for a few months. You want to know what happened before then. Here's the story of how it all began:

It was June 14th, 2016, the last day of high school. I was so excited for college. I told my mom and dad that I will be home late, because I'm hanging out with my girlfriend, Wendy. We are not dating, don't judge me. We went over to a restaurant for dinner. I'm not going too fast for this, so let's just head to the story of me and Wendy.

"So, are you excited for college?" Wendy asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's happening so fast." I said, excitingly.

"I know, we are so old. Even though we are both 18."

"18 and a half to be exact."

"Oh yeah, right."

After dinner, we were heading to the car, when Wendy spoke up to me.

"Hey, do you want to see a movie?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure, like what?" I replied.

"I really want to see that new movie called 'Zootopia'"

"Zootopia?" I repeated, confused. "Never seen it, but ok."

"You'll love it, Connor." Wendy said, with a wink.

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

We drove to the late night theatre, paid for our tickets, and started watch the film.

After the movie, I and Wendy enjoyed it so much. But, the movie had some furries in it that totally freaked me out a little. But I enjoyed the rest anyway.

I dropped off Wendy at her house, waved goodbye and started to drive home. But, on my way home, I saw a car with really bright lights. It was so bright that I couldn't see anything. When the car with the bright lights passed by, I noticed that there is a blocked off road with a metal fence. I hit the brakes, but that only slowed it down, I wanted to stop. But, it was too late, I crashed into the metal fence and I started to faint. I heard sirens coming closer. It must be an ambulance. I tried to get up, but as soon as I did, I fell in a coma.

 **That's how the story was before this happened. Sorry If this first chapter was short. I'll make the next one longer. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **©2016 Warner Bros Digital Media**


	2. The Big City

**Here it is guys, my second chapter of the Zootopia fan fiction. Hope you like it and I hope you enjoyed the last one.**

After the crash, I slowly opened my eyes. But then, I notice something different. I found out that I am not in New York anymore. I walked further on the path and found a huge city. I got so curious that I walked over to it. But then, I notice something else. I'm not in New York. I'm in ZOOTOPIA!

"What? I'm in Zootopia? How? How can that be?" I said to myself. "All I remember is driving home, crashing into a fence, and then I fell into a coma, and somehow woke up here."

I took a deep breath and started towards the city. While exploring, I notice something (again…), everyone in the city were all staring at me. Some were confused and some were scared. I thought to myself, 'This place is full of animals. No humans.' Now I understand. I quickly ran to an alleyway and hid there until I awaken.

 **WENDY P.O.V.**

I came into the hospital and found Connor lying there in the emergency room. I was sad that he is in a coma.

"How long is he out for?" I asked one of the doctors.

"He's going to be in a coma for about a few months." The doctor said.

I felt sad about what the doctor said. I came to Connor, laid my head on him, saying, "I hope you will be alright."

The doctor came to me and told me that I have to wait outside, while he's asleep. I went out of the emergency room, crying. I sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, thinking to myself, 'Please come back, Connor. Please don't be dead.'

 **CONNOR P.O.V.**

It has been an hour since I hid here. I was about to leave when I saw a jaguar on the phone calling the police. I overheard it saying that there is a strange creature here. I thought to myself, quickly. I think that strange creature is me. I must not be like them, I'm just a human.

After the call, I ran to another alleyway so the police wouldn't find me in the other one. I heard the sirens of the police car. I took one big breath and calmed myself down.

I sat down on the ground, rethinking.

 _ **I don't understand why I am here in this place during my coma. It's like some sort of bizarre coma. Like in the movie "Monkeybone", when a guy goes into a coma from a car crash, just like me. I wish I was awake right now. I wish this whole thing was over and never happened. I just want to see Wendy again. I really want to-**_

While rethinking, a female voice from behind me startled me.

"FREEZE! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" the voice said.

I slowly got up, turned around and then I noticed that there were a fox and a rabbit dressed as police officers right there with their tranquilizer guns pointing right at me.

"Uh… what's going on?" I asked them, nervously.

"A citizen has reported a strange creature in the alleyway. That's where you are now." The rabbit officer said.

"Strange creature? How am I a strange creature?" I said.

"You are not like us. We can tell." The fox officer said.

"Just come with us calmly, and we can talk this through." The rabbit officer said, as she slowly approached me.

"No! Stay away from me!" I shouted, making me step back.

"Calm down, we don't want to hurt you." The rabbit said, calmly.

"You're lying!" I said, backing up.

"Kid, can you please just trust us this once?" the fox said, calmly as well.

"I don't trust foxes and rabbits." I hesitated.

"Just please come with us, mister… uh…" the rabbit, once again, said.

"Connor. Connor Martins." I said.

"Ok, Connor, just come with us and we won't hurt you."

"No way, I know you're going to hurt me." I said, scared.

"Ok kid, this is your final warning. Either come with us or we'll have to use force against you." The fox said, seriously.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Oh I'm dead serious."

"Fine, go ahead, use force on me. I'd like to see it."

"Ok kid, you asked for it."

The fox officer slowly aimed the tranquilizer gun at me, pulled the trigger, and it hit me right in the chest. Luckily, not in the heart. I fell flat on the ground after I got shot. The fox and the rabbit came up to me and examines me carefully.

"What kind of creature is this?" the rabbit said.

"I don't know, I have never seen a creature like that before." The fox said.

"Well, we better take it back to the station."

"Good idea."

The fox and the rabbit took me to the police car and drove back to the police station.

 **WENDY P.O.V.**

I came home after the day Connor went into a coma. I was still sad about him.

"It will be ok." My friend Marcy said to me, trying to cheer me up.

"No, it won't. He's in a coma. I just can't believe this." I said, crying.

"He's only in for a few months."

"But that's until September. I won't be able to hang out with him for the summer."

"You still have me though." Marcy said, patting my back.

I looked up to Marcy and smiled weakly at her. I quickly hugged her.

"I'm sorry this happened, Wendy." Marcy said, hugging me back.

"It's ok, Marcy." I said.

"I just hope he's alright."

"Me too."

 **What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter of The Bizarre Coma.**

 **©2016 Warner Bros Digital Media**


	3. Behind The Bars

**Special thanks to Jack905 and WriteReadReviewDie for being the first to review this story. Hope you guys liked it. Now, here's more.**

 **WENDY P.O.V. (2 DAYS LATER)**

I already started worrying about Connor again. At least I still have my friends, Marcy and Jack **(Jack905),** with me.

"I'm sure Connor will be ok." Jack said.

"I tried cheering Wendy up." Marcy said, looking at Jack.

I looked at both Marcy and Jack for a few seconds, and then turned back. We were at Burger King (If you didn't notice). Just having normal cheeseburgers, as usual.

"He's out for a few months, and that's around September." I said, before taking another bite from the burger.

"Oh. I see." Marcy said, depressed.

"That's a bummer summer there, am I right?" Jack said, laughing.

Marcy quickly slapped him in the face.

"Ow! It was a joke." Jack said, rubbing his hand on his slapped cheek.

"Yeah, a mean joke!" Marcy said, angry.

"Will you two just break it up?" I said.

Marcy and Jack quickly looked at me. Noticing how sad I was.

"Sorry, Wendy, we didn't mean to upset you." Marcy said.

"And I'm sorry for the mean joke." Jack said, depressed.

"It's ok guys. I forgive you." I said, smiling.

Marcy and Jack knew that I was feeling better. We all hugged each other and started to leave.

'Please be alright, Connor.' I thought to myself, hoping that Connor will revive.

 **CONNOR P.O.V.**

I woke up after being shot by a tranquillizer. And then, I noticed that I am not in the city, I'm actually in a jail cell. I quickly got up, and then I saw the fox and the rabbit officers, that I saw earlier, standing right in front of the cell.

"Good. You're awake." The rabbit officer said.

"Ok. Two questions. One; who are you guys? And two; why am I here?" I said to them. While getting up, and walking towards them.

"My name is Judy Hopps. And this is my partner, Nick Wilde." The rabbit introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Now, why am I here?" I said.

"Because you were reported by a citizen." Judy said to me.

"Is it because I am not like you?" I said.

"Yeah. You're different than us." Nick said to me.

"I can see why."

"So, what species are you anyway?" Judy asked.

"I'm human." I replied.

"I'm sorry. Come again?" Judy said, confused.

"Human." I repeat.

"Hoo Man?" Judy said, trying to pronounce it correctly.

"No. Human. H-U-M-A-N." I said, spelling it out.

"Never heard of that word before, but ok." Judy said.

"So, quick question. How long am I in here for?" I asked them.

"You're in here for the rest of your life." Nick replied.

"The rest of my life?" I repeated, frightened.

Judy quickly punched Nick in the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" Nick said, rubbing his hand on his punched arm.

"You are not going to be in here for the rest of your life." Judy said, trying to calm me down. She quickly glared at Nick, then looked back at me.

"Oh thank god." I sighed, relieved.

"You are in here until tomorrow." Judy said.

"Ok. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome, mister uh… Sorry we've forgotten your name."

"Connor Martins."

"Ok, Connor." Judy said.

As soon as they walked out, I laid on the bed, wondering if Wendy is worrying about me. I was only going to be here until tomorrow.

 **WENDY P.O.V.**

We arrived at the hospital to see how Connor was doing. To all of us, he's doing just fine.

"Is Connor ok still?" I asked one of the doctors.

"Yes, he's fine." The doctor replied.

"I don't understand why a fence would kill him that easily." Jack said.

"It's a metal fence, pea brain." Marcy said, glaring at Jack.

"So?"

"So, a metal fence can kill people when they hit it."

"But he didn't die."

"I know but I'm just saying that-"

"GUYS, JUST CALM DOWN, WILL YOU!" I shouted at them, making Marcy and Jack look at me.

"Sorry." I said, looking depressed.

"It's fine. It's just Jack's fault who started this." Marcy said, glaring at Jack.

"My fault? You started it as well!" Jack said, pushing Marcy.

"You were the one who started talking about Connor." Marcy said, pushing Jack back.

The two were still arguing, while I glanced at Connor.

"Please come back, Connor. I miss you so much." I said to him, quietly.

Marcy and Jack stopped fighting and looked at me and Connor. They stepped in and hugged me.

"It will be alright, Wendy." Marcy said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping Connor is doing just fine." Jack said.

"Thanks guys." I said, smiling at them both.

 **Wow this is so sad. But it won't be sad on the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Jack905 was the OC in this chapter.**

 **©2016 Warner Bros Digital Media**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Sorry, but the next chapter is going to be a while. If you like, you could give me some ideas for the next chapter. Please post some in the reviews.**

 **©2016 Warner Bros Digital Media**


End file.
